Why Don't We Fall In Love? : A Ranma 1/2 Song-Fic
by Ayu-chan
Summary: I am in love with this Amerie song, Why don't we fall in love, so i decided to turn it into a song fic. It just happens to be Ranma. 1st Ranma fic.


Why Don't We Fall In Love?"  
A Ranma 1/2 Song-Fic  
  
"So many things I'm goin' through  
So much that I wanna do  
It startin' to become so clear to me  
Tomorrow ain't really what it seems..."  
  
After wandering for 21 days, Ryoga found himself standing infront of the Tendo Dojo.  
"I'm here so soon...what will Akane-san think? Maybe I will turn into P-chan to make her happier. No Ranma will throw me in the garbage again..."   
He stood still, looking at the Tendo dojo.  
"What are you doing out here, Ryoga-kun?"  
"A-a-akane-san!"  
  
"So many days I've thought of you  
It's about time you knew the truth  
Got to act quickly, you and I  
We fall in love, so many reasons why..."  
Shampoo cooks Ramen in the kitchen of her resturant, thinking of her dear Ranma.  
"Ranma give into Shampoo one day. Shampoo sure of it. If not, Shampoo get Akane out of way, and Ranma be all mine!" She begins to chuckle to herself.   
Mousse, still a duck, still tied up to the table, quacks misserably, "Hush, sad duck, or scare away customers." And she begins to chuckle again.  
  
"Why don't we (So why don't we), don't we  
Why don't we, why don't we (Yeah)  
Why don't we, why don't we fall in love (Why don't we fall in love)  
(It's so many reason)  
(It's the only thing that matters to me)  
Why don't we fall in love"  
  
Ukyo cooks her yummy specialty in her resturant, keeping an eye out for her 'stalker/sutior, Tsubasa Kurena. A sneaky looking chair starts creaping along the floor, catching Ukyo's attention.   
With all her might, she wacks it over the head with her giant, metal spatula sending Tsubasa tumbling to the floor in a pretty, blue, floral printed dress.  
"How many times do I have to tell you, i'm saving myself for Ranma."  
  
"It takes such a load off to let you know  
That you're the only one I never want to go  
Think I never did know what to do  
A love I never felt, now I feel with you."  
Happosai runs through the town with a big green sack on his back.  
"Panties, panties, panties, bra." He sings to himeself a s he runs through the town, and back to the tendo dojo. He pulls out a pair of pink panties, "  
How sweet-o.", then a white, lacy bra. "Oh, to see Ranma in his will make me so happy." he grins and trots home even faster at the thought of that image.  
  
"Why don't I just swallow each and every ounce of my pride  
Everything you do I wanna feel again  
Ain't no use for us to pretend."  
  
Akane looks around the Dojo for Ryoga.  
"Where'd he disappear to?" Instead of finding the lepord-headband boy, she finds a dripping wet P-chan at her feet,   
"Oh, P-chan, i haven't see you in such a long time." She hugs P-chan, much to P-chan's delight, "You are soaking, let's go dry you off." And she stops her serch for Ryoga.  
  
"Why don't we, don't we (Why can't we)  
Why don't we (Why can't we), why don't we (Why can't we)  
Why don't we, why don't we fall in love (We, can't we fall)  
Why don't we, why don't we (Yeah, yeah)  
Why don't we, why don't we fall in love (Oh)  
Why (Yeah)"  
Dr. Tofu digs through a cabinet looking for some helps a pacient in his office. The phone rings.  
"Could you answer that for me please?" The pacient pick up the phone,  
"Mushi-Mushi. Uh huh, ok. Dr. Tofu, there's a woman named Kasumi on the phone." The doctor pops out of the cabinet, and holds a bottle of pills up,  
"Hai, Mushi-mushi!"  
"Doctor, the phone is over here..." He grabs the pacients hand,  
"Hai, Mushi-Mushi!"  
"Doctor..."  
  
"Come with me  
Tomorrow we're guaranteed love  
Baby, let's be  
Baby, let's be"  
Ranma lies on the floor reading Manga, when Akane walks in the room holding P-chan.  
"What's P-chan doing here?"  
"Not happy to see him?" P-chan huddles in close to Akane. Ranma stands up and walks over to P-chan and Akane, and precides to flick P-chan on the nose.  
  
"Why don't we, why don't we  
Why don't we, why don't we fall in love  
Why don't we, why don't we (Oh)  
Why don't we, why don't we fall in love"  
  
"RANMA! BAKA! Don't hurt P-chan!"  
"Why not?" Akane looks angry, and slaps Ranma with her free hand.  
  
"Oh...oh...  
No, no, no, no  
Whoa...oh...  
Oh...oh...oh...  
Oh  
Oh, yeah"  
"You are so not Kawaii." 


End file.
